


A hurt Spidey is an Angry Deadpool

by Cryingal



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Angry Wade Wilson, Blood & Injury, Blood & Torture, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Murder, Night vision, Nightmares, Not explicitly mentioned, Post-Deadpool (2016), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, Wade Wilson & Peter Parker Friendship, angst & hurt/comfort, bare with me, no romantic relationships, timeline Is weird deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingal/pseuds/Cryingal
Summary: “He’s Going to kill each and every single one of them, Tony.”Tony eyes stare out the large windows, gazing out to the always alive city. He brings up the half finished glass of scotch to bring it to his lips.“Let him”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I’m going through a writers block I always write either angst or torture or both. So this theme is torture yay

The Avengers didn’t like Wade and Wade didn’t like The Avengers.

However both the Avengers and Wade absolutely adored The young girl named Penny Parker. She was fierce, Smart and loyal to a fault, She had a forgiving Nature not many possessed and she made it her mission to show kindness to any soul she came across even if the gesture was never returned.

The first time Wade had came across the girl she was still her sweat pants and jacket. Back before Stark and the Avengers came into her life and hey Deadpool could sympathize with her, when he first started his business he too wore a spandex suit. Didn’t mean she had to know that, so he teased her about it watching her stomp her feet and huff. But nonetheless she was still kind to him, and not many people around are. Hell Daredevil or Matt tolerated him and sometimes chuckled to one of his dirty jokes but that was it.

So Wade kept an eye on the girl who he later found out was named Penny. Every time they crossed paths she waved and he bought her a churro Or Ice cream when it was hot.

Then the girl had disappeared for a week and he hated to admit to but he had gotten worried. She had grown on him and didn’t judge him for the voices inside his head, didn’t stare at his skin when he had taken off his own mask and made him uncomfortable. She wasn’t happy with his line of work, very unhappy but she made no quips about it.

_“Do you kill children?” She asked, Wade flinched back noticeably. “No”_

_“Do you kill any innocent people?”_

_“No.”_

_“Just the bad?”_

_“Yes.” She sits back down besides him._

_“Okay”_

 

And then she came back, and she was wearing an actual suit with actual tech and when he had asked her where she had been as causal and uncaring as he could sound she had told him.

And he wanted to go over and rip Stark’s throat out because Stark’s were nothing but bad luck and that was coming from _Wade Wilson aka Deadpool._

But Wade didn’t because she looked up to the man, and slowly was starting to see him as a Father figure in her life before she knew it. And he didn’t want to lose the one person who shows him genuine kindness. So Wade kept his mouth shut, and kept a closer eye on her and Felt his heart drop into his stomach when he saw on the news about the Washington Monument. And surprised both of them by holding her the night she had broke down sobbing about the nightmares about being trapped underneath a fallen building. Unable to breathe and bleeding, screaming for help and no one coming.

She tells him about nightmares when she’s dropped into a lake but this time no Stark saves her and she feels her lungs full up with water, with ironically burning pain. Water bubbling around her lips as she screams.

How she watches her uncle get shot Protecting her, feeling his blood spray onto her face as she drops and cradles his head waiting for the police to arrive. Her hands and chest soaked with blood and listening to her aunts cries as she hugs her husbands shirt.

And slowly wade opened up himself, he told her about a women named Vanassa how pretty she was, how much he loved her and how they were going to get married. But then he was diagnosed with Cancer and he had about maybe a year to treat it as much as he could before his fate met its end. How he searched tirelessly for a cure and how he had stupidly agreed to be given a cure from a creepy weird dude who costed him his old life. How things were okay for a long time, how him and fiancé were together again and happy.

He told her about holding his dead fiancée in his arms. About how he tried to commit Suicide. About how it didn’t work. And Wade didn’t know why he was spilling his guts To a Fifteen year old who didn’t need to hear this but the vault was broken and everything was cracking and breaking and by the end of it he has her tucked up in his arms.

They don’t move from that spot for a while.

And then Stark finds out about her relationship with the infamously Killer. And Wade Doesn’t know _how_ she convinced him not to try to kill wade himself but she did and sometimes wade found himself tagging along with the Duo and annoying Stark and making Penny throw her head back and laugh, They had came to a silent agreement that if they were both going to be prompted roles in the young lady’s life they should at least be on Nicer terms. So they were they shared their hellos and witty smart ass jokes and things were… okay.

Until Penny told him the Avengers needed an extra person for a Mission with the newly pardoned Rouge Avengers.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... I wrote this chapter a lot... like a lot a lot and this was the final result. I’m not happy with it but... yeah There’s no torture in this one but there IS some blood. I figured that I couldn’t make everything into this chapter and be satisfied decently enough with this. So yeah theres gonna b an extra chapter now.

“This is boring” 

Tony exhaled

”Wilson”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to kill you”

“Jokes on you Thanos cursed me with enteral life because I stole his wifey” 

“What?”

“Nothing shut up”

“Behave you two” Penny said from Besides them, crouching down on the ground eyes scanning for any movement. All things were currently clear.

Normally they would use Mr. Starks Heat Sensors things but after a rough shoot out things had gotten damaged and Penny was their only use of Hearing and sight.

“Night Vision must be nice” Wade offhandedly says, Penny chuckles low Besides him. “It is.” She moved forward and the two males took it as a signal of temporary safety. Trudging through the grimy smelly hallway Penny kept her ears and eyes open. The comms were broken and they had no idea where their teammates were so that was the second top Priority. A low buzz starting to flow from underneath her skin, it wasn’t enough to make her hairs stand up all the way but there was some defiant Goose Bumps and prickly hair. She whipped her arms to hold Stark and Wilson back.

“Something’s wrong” She muttered, taking a cautions step forward. Nothing happened.

Then her Head Exploded with a screech of  _ “MOVE”  _ and before she knows it her body is flinging itself in front of wade and then there’s large dagger in her stomach with blood pulling around her, spreading and staining the new suit Mr. Stark gave her and this… was not a normal dagger. No,  _ this  _ suit is  _ supposed  _ to be Knife, Gun, Fire and water resistant. She can feel someone catching her and laying her down and she hears the squeal of Mr. Stark’s repulsers lighting up, and then she sees a flash of Gold and hears a scream that does not belong to Mr. Stark or Wade. Not even her own.

She feels strange droplets on her face, they don’t fall as if someone is crying.

But as if they got sprayed.

Just how uncle ben’s did.

Someone is shifting her head and she can hear yelling. Wade’s face appears over hers but his is… upside down? There’s fear… she hasn’t seen him scared before, she’s seen him sad before… how he gets sad when he talks about Vanessa. 

She always secretly wanted to meet Vanessa. 

But fear isn’t all just there.

She can see anger 

Pure and unmistakably anger there and it  _ scares her _

She can vaguely hear someone telling her to stay awake, the feeling of being lifted up and feeling hands come down onto her stomach, someone screams and… it’s  _ her  _ she doesn’t know how long she had been thinking because suddenly there’s an oxygen mask placed over her nose and lips and more pressure on her stomach. Fingers… creasing through her hair. The There’s hands on her cheek, rough and worn from years of pain and blood and work. 

Darkness starts tinging her Vision before it clouds and she stares up and sees a bright light.

Then everything blacks out.

 

Steve makes his way down to the lab, it’s been hours… hours since Penny had been stabbed by some alien poisonous dagger and had lost so much blood that they had to take a scary amount from him himself. Helen came out… she had told them the girl had flatlined… stopped breathing.

All because of a fucking  _ butter knife _

Wilson had disappeared soon after finding out the Penny was going to make it through the night. He had stayed to himself in the far corner and snapped at anyone who tried to sit or talk to him, almost as if he was a scared and abused animal.

He seen the anger bristling in the eyes of the man, there was a storm brewing in those blue eyes. And it was waiting to be let free. 

He types in the code for Tony’s lab, and there sat the man, in a dirty smelly tank top and gray stained sweats. An opened bottle of scotch sat on the cluttered desk, there was a lazily thrown sweater across a chair and with a lurch of his stomach Steve realized it was Penny’s. 

He stands in the doorway, he knows he’s not welcome here, at least not now. So he leans on the frame and waits for Tony to say something snarky and clever but nothing comes.

Just a silence that only The small girl could fill.

“He’s going to kill each and every single one of them, Tony”

Tony’s eyes stare out the large windows. Gazing out at the always alive city. He brings up the half finished glass of scotch to his lips. Thinking back to the day he had installed them.

Penny had complained about there being no windows. She said if he was going to be here almost all day he could at least use some sunshine. 

He had installed windows the next, watching her squeal as she saw them.

“Let him.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Marvel, I, Too. Like fucking with previews.


End file.
